Ou-sama Game Kiseki no Sedai version
by Ryuukaze Hikari
Summary: Kise Ryota sedang mengalami kebosanan, maka dari itu dia mengajak semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai untuk bermain Ou-sama Game dikantin selama seharian. Bagaimana kelanjutan game tersebut? Apa saja perintah yang harus dijalankan oleh para Kiseki no Sedai?


"Argh! bosannya-ssu!" terdengar sebuah teriakan frustasasi dari seorang pemuda yang memiliki ciri-ciri berambut kuning keemasan dan memiliki warna bola mata golden. "Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik yah?" Tanyanya entah kepada siapa. Rupanya pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Kise Ryota ini sedang mengalami kebosanan di karenakan Kise sedang tidak tau apa yang akan dia lakukan dikarenakan sekolahnya mengalami bencana yaitu para guru rapat sehingga para murid di bebaskan.

"Oh ya aku tau. Hehehee ini akan sangat menarik . . " kata Kise semabri mengeluarkan Handphone miliknya.

**Ou-sama Game Kiseki no Sedai Version**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Genre(s) :

**Humor, Romance**

Rated :

**T**

Warning :

**Typo(s), Romance, Humor, Shonnen-ai**

Yah disinlah mereka bekumpul. Dikantin SMP Teiko. Para anggota Kiseki no Sedai –kecuali Momoi yang memang entah kenapa tidak ikut kumpul bersama dengan mereka- yang mendapatkan SMS dari sang Model ini akhirnya berkumpul dikantin karena dengan tujuan yang sama 'membunuh kebosanan' yah setidaknya begitulah menurut Akashi.

"Na, Kise. Untuk apa kau mengumpulkan kami semua di kantin?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap

"*nomp nomp nomp* Kise-chin, apa kau akan membagikan snack?" tanya pemuda dengan tinggi yang diatas rata-rata sambil memakan kudapan di tanganya.

"Nah karena aku sedang bosan, bagaimana kalau kita memaikan sebuah permainan?" kata Kise

"Hmm . . boleh saja ***ckris* **asalkan menarik saja Kise-kun." Kata Akashi yang tumben menurut.

"Pasti menarik hehehe. Kita akan memaikan games 'Ou-sama Gemu', bagaimana?" tanya Kise

"Bisa kau jelaskan peraturan permainan ini Kise-kun?" Tanya Kuroko

"Sebelum bermain, masing-masing dari kita menuliskan minimal 5-8 perintah di sebuah kertas lalu di lipat menjadi empat dan di masukan ke dalam kotak yang sudah aku beri tulisan "Kotak Perintah". Lalu, Setiap orang akan memegang tongkat kayu yang ada di dalam kotak ini. Di setiap tongkat kayu tersebut terdapat sebuah kertas yang tertulis angka 1-4 atau disesuaikan dengan banyaknya pemain dan yang satu bertuliskan 'Raja'. Nah orang yang mendapatkan kertas yang bertuliskan 'Raja' dia berhak mengambil satu perintah yang terdapat pada "Kotak Perintah" dan apapun perintah yang tertulis di kertas tersebut adalah MUTLAK dan harus di jalankan." Jelas Kise

"MUTLAK yah ***ckris*** khukhukhu~. Ayo mulai saja Kise-kun!" kata Akashi bersemangat

"Aah baiklah . . pertama semua ambil kertas dan tulis perintah kalian lalu lipat menadi empat lalu masukan ke dalam "Kotak perintah". Waktunya selama 10 menit." Kata Kise memberi petunjuk

**~ 10 menit kemudian ~**

"Nah selanjutnya?" tanya Midorima kepada Kise

"Nah lalu setiap orang memegang satu tongkat kayu ini." Kata Kise. "Yosh! Semua bilang "Ou-sama Dareka" bersamaan dan menunjukan tongkat kayu yang di ambil kepada yang lain."

"Hah baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo ambil~" kata Kise bersemangat.

"OU-SAMA DAREKA" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Khukhu~ *ckris* aku sudah pasti *ckris* sang raja." Kata Akashi

'Astaga raja yang pertama Akashicchi? Perasaan ku tidak enak-ssu.' Batin Kise

'Aku selalu membawa Lucky Item jadi sangat tidak mungkin aku yang kena nanodayo.' Batin (doa) Midorima walaupun begitu dia tetap saja khawatir akan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Baiklah *ckris* perintah dari ku adalah . . . . " kata Akashi lalu mengambil secarik kertas yang terdapat di dalam 'kotak perintah'. "Sang Raja harus merayu nomor 4 dengan sangat menjiwai bahwa sang raja mencintai sang nomor 4 tersebut." Kata Akashi membacakan perintah yang ada di secarik kertas tersebut. "Apa-apa'an inii?! Siapa yang berani menuliskan hal semacam inii?! Dan kenapa Raja harus memerintah dirinya sendiri?!" kata Akashi tidak terima.

"Tetapi, sesuai dengan peraturannya perintah sang raja adalah MUTLAK. *nomp nomp*" Jawab Murasakibara. Seharusnya kau tidak harus berbicara seperti itu karena kau tidak akan tau apa yang akan menimpamu dan snack-snack kesayanganmu~

"Lalu siapakah yang mendapatkan nomor 4?" kata Akashi sambil emosi.

"Aku." Kata Kuroko

"Eh? Kebetulan sekali Aka-chin dia kan kekasih mu. *nomp nomp nomp*" kata Murasakibara sambil mengunyah kudapan yang berada di tangannya.

'Waduh bakalan seru-ssu. Hehehe. Walaupun bukan Midorimacchi yang mengambilnya tetapi Akashicchi boleh juga.' Kata Kise yang merupakan pelaku-nya.

"Te-Tetsuya-kun, kau tau selain warna merah aku juga suka warna biru muda. A-alasan aku menyukai wa-warna biru mu-muda karena i-itu mengi-ngatkan ku pada mu. O-orang yang aku su-su-su-sukai! Hah . . hah . . hah . . " kata Akashi menjalankan perintah tersebut dengan muka memerah dan tergagap-gagap karena ini adalah hal yang pertama dia lakukan. Tidak ada yang berbicara karena mereka semua syok akan hal ini. Akashi Seijuurou sang Emperor Kiseki no Sedai yang selalu membawa gunting merahnya kemana-pun dia berada dan memiliki sifat Yandere bisa merayu seseorang adalah sebuah keajaiban dunia.

"Hei Akashi apakah selama ini kau tidak pernah merayu Kuroko sekali-pun? Lalu bagaimana kau menyatakan cintamu kepada Kuroko?" tanya Midorima.

"Aku tebak pasti dengan cara yang 'tak biasa'." Kata Aomine.

"Khukhu~ *ckris* rupanya kau tau Aomine-kun." Balas Akashi.

"Sudah aku duga. Aku tidak tau kalau Tetsu menyukai orang yang seperti Akashi." Lanjut Aomine.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Aomine-kun~ *ckris*"

"Lupakan."

"Nah baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan." Kata Kise memecah suasana

"OU-SAMA DAREKA"

"Yosh aku sang Raja!" kata Kise bersemangat. "Dan perintahnya adalah . . . ." lanjutnya sambil mengambil secarik kertas perintah lalu membacakannya. "Dia yang bernomor 5 harus mengambil sebuah kertas perintah lalu menyuruh sang nomor 3 untuk melakukannya." Kata Kise. "Ano, siapa yang bernomor 5 dan 3?" tanya Kise. Lalu Midorima (5) dan Aomine (3) yang angkat tangan mereka dan menunjukan nomor yang mereka dapat.

'Cih angka 5 adalah angka keberuntungan ku nanodayo. Dan aku juga sudah membawa boneka Manekineko yang merupakan Lucky Item ku hari ini.'

'Haaah merepotkan saja. Kenapa aku juga yang dapat dari (calon)kekasihku sendiri sih?' batin Aomine

"Baiklah aku yang akan ambil perintah nanodayo." Kata Midorima lalu mengambil secarik kertas yang berada di dalam kotak perintah lalu membacakannya. "Sang raja harus melakukan dare dari nomor 2."

"Nomor 2 itu siapa?" tanya Kise penasaran

"Aku *ckris*." kata Akashi –mengerikan. 'bagus ini bad luck ku-ssu' batin Kise

"Menurut Oha-Asa, Gemini berada diurutan kedua dari bawah, Kise. Lucky Item mu hari ini adalah sebuah Pita Merah Muda." Kata Midorima semakin membuat Kise merinding.

"Na-Nah Akashicchi, apa Dare mu?" tanya Kise pada sang Emperor

"Dare dariku sangatlah **mudah ***ckris* untuk kau lakukan. Khukhukhu~" kata Akashi semakin membuat Kise berkeringat dingin karena dia tau betapa mengerikannya perintah dari Emperor Kiseki no Sedai ini. "Cukup kau *ckris* mencium **dibibir ***ckris* orang yang kau suka sendiri Ryota-kun *ckris*." Kata Akashi mengatakan apa yang harus Kise lakukan dan membuat Kise membeku di tempat.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaah?! A-apa? Ta-tapi Akashicchi aku tidak punya orang yang aku sukai-ssu~." Elak Kise dan dia tau alasan apapun utnuk membatalkan perintah dari sang Emperor Kiseki no Sedai ini tidak akan berguna sama sekali **karena . . . **

"Jangan kau mengelak *ckris* Kise-kun. Karena aku *ckris* selalu benar dan perintah ku adalah *ckris* **mutlak **Kise-kun. Dan aku tau siapa orang yang kau sukai lagipula orang yang kau sukai itu . . . . Pokoknya lakukan saja Dare yang aku berikan *ckris* untuk kelanjutan kata-kataku yang tadi akan kau ketahui setelah kau melakukan dare dariku. Khukhukhukhu~" kata Akashi.

**. . . Apapun yang kau lakukan untuk membantahnya sama saja kau kehilangan nyawa mu sendiri.**

"Hmm aku juga penasaran siapa yang kau sukai *nomp nomp* Kise-chin." Kata Murasakibara di sela mengunyah Kudapannya itu.

"Eehehee Ta-tapi kan . . Aku-"

"Kau membantah perintah ku, Kise-kun~? *ckris*" kata Akashi sembari menggunting udara dengan sadisnya hingga membuat yang lainnya merinding.

"Baiklah akan aku lakukan!" kata Kise pasrah karena dia lebih mementingkan keselamatan jiwanya. Lalu Kise berdiri dan berjalan menuju kursi atau tempat dimana Aomine duduk disitu lalu dengan cepat Kise menarik dagu sang Ace Kiseki no Sedai itu lalu mengarahkannya agar wajah mereka berdua berhadapan lalu Kise mencium tepat dibibir Aomine. Tetapi itu hanya berlangsung sebentar saja dan hasilnya adalah muka dari Copycat Kiseki no Sedai ini begitu memerah setelah dia melakukan hal itu.

"Jadi orang yang Kise-kun sukai itu Aomine-kun yah?" kata Kuroko tidak percaya

"Khukhu~ sudah aku duga. Kau memang menyukainnya Kise-kun *ckris*" kata Akashi penuh dengan kemengangan.

"Menyebalkan sekali-ssu. Akashicchi jahat-ssu." Kata Kise semabri memasang muka yang cemberut tetapi bagi para seme itu adalah ekspresi wajah yang super uke dan moe.

"Khukhukhu~ anggap saja itu pembalasan dariku *ckris*" kata Akashi penuh kemengangan

"Pembalasan dari mana-ssu? Aku kan tidak melakukan apapun pada mu Akashicchi. Lagi pula siapa yang berani dengan mu? Itu berarti tidak sayang nyawanya sendiri-ssu." Kata Kise emosi

"Hmp *ckris* jangan kira aku tidak tau Kise-kun. Penulis dari perintah yang aku ambil tadi *ckris*." Kata Akashi

"Eh? Jadi kau tau yah . . Ta-tapi kan, itu sebenarnya bukan untuk Akashicchi. Yah tidak sengaja Akashicchi ambil berarti itu bukanlah kesalahanku-ssu." Kata Kise membela diri

"Tetapi *ckris* tetap saja aku yang kena kan *ckris*" kata Akashi tidak mau kalah

"Haah ya sudah lah-ssu. Lagipula aku juga sudah melakukan dare yang kau berikan Akashicchi."

"Lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja." Kata Kuroko yang sedari tadi melihat pertengkaran kekasihnya dengan Kise

"OU-SAMA DARE KA?"

"Hmmp aku sang raja ne~ *nomp nomp*" kata Murasakibara lalu mengambil secarik kertas lalu membacakan perinta yang tertulis di kertas tersebut. "Sang raja harus menginjak apa-pu yang terdapat di tangan sang raja tersebut."

"HAAAAAAAAAH?" teriak mereka bersamaan –kecuali sang pelaku dari kekejaman ini

"A-Aka-chin ini terlalu kejam." Kata Murasakibara kepada sang pelaku

"Hmm *ckris* hebat sekali kau langsung tau bahwa *ckris* akulah pelakunya." Kata Akashi dengan kejamnya dan seakan apa yang dia tulis bukanlah sebuah dosa maupun beban untuknya (ya jelas bukan dia kan yang kena#dilempargunting)

"Ta-tapi Aka-chin ini terlalu kejam untukku . . " kata Murasakibara dengan tampang horornya

"Perintah raja adalah **mutlak ***ckris* dan harus dia lakukan walaupun dia harus memerintah perintahnya sendiri. Khukhukhu *ckris*"

'Orang yang tidak sengaja menginjak kudapannya saja langsung ketakutkan dan mengalami mimpi buruk selama berhari-hari, bagaimana kalau dia sendiri yang melakukannya?' batin mereka semua yang melihat kekejaman dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Ba-baiklah kalau bukan perintah Aka-chin aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal ini." Kata Murasakibara.

**SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!**

Hancur sudah

"Hmp aku tidak menyangka kau bisa melakukannya Murasakibara-kun. Aku *ckris* salut pada mu." Kata Akashi

"Tunggu dulu! Perintah tadi bisa di tolak kan?" kata Aomine yang sedari tadi terdiam. Dan Akashi hanya bisa tersenyum menang dan itu mengartikan bahwa apa yang di katakan oleh Ace dari Team Teiko ini benar adanya. "Sudah kuduga begitu." Kata Shooter Teiko sambil mengembalikan posisi kacamata hitam yang bertengger (?) di wajahnya.

"Akashicchi jahat sekali-ssu pada Murasakibaracchi." Kata Kise merasa simpati akan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada Murasakibara.

"Murasakibara-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kuroko. Dan tidak ada jawaban dari Murasakibara yang langsung saja terdiam membeku di tempat kejadian. Sekarang kita tau betapa jahatnya Akashi Seijuurou. (Akashi : Heh kaya kau tidak pernah melakukan hal ini saja, Hikari-chan!)

"Nah daripada kita terdiam saja lebih baik ayo kita lanjutkan saja permaninan ini." Kata Akashi memecah suasana.

"OU-SAMA DARE KA?"

"Aku yah rajanya." Kata Kuroko. "Hmm 'Nomor 1 harus melakukan Pocky Games dengan Nomor 2'. Nah Apakah diantara kalian ada yang bernomor 1 dan 2." Lalu Kise dan Aomine menunjukan nomor yang mereka dapat. 'Bagus Tetsuya. Denga begitu aku yakin mereka akan jadian sebentar lagi.' Batin Akashi

"Haaaah aku lagi yang kena-ssu!? Kejamnyaaa-ssu" jerit Kise yang benar-benar tidak percaya. Mungkin kau seharusnya melakukan apa yang Midorima katakan Kise.

"Baiklah Kise-chin, ini Pocky-nya." Kata Murasakibara yang telah sadar dari syoknya, menyodorkan sekotak Pocky –yang merupakan kudapan favoritenya kepada Kise dan membuat Kise semakin berkerinagt dingin. Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak gugup bila dia harus melakukan 'Pocky Games' dengan orang yang kau sukai?. Jawabannya TIDAK ADA.

"Da-dari mana kau mendapatkan itu?!" kata Kise dan mukanya mulai memerah

"Hmm? Akukan selalu membawanya Kise-chin."

"Aah be-begitu yah." Kata Kise pasrah. "Baiklah akan aku lakukan-ssu."

"Hmm bagaimana kalau Kise-kun melakukan Pocky Games tersebut dengan Midorima-kun?" usul Akashi yang membuat pemain lainnya syok terutama Midorima, Kise dan juga Aomine –yang sudah berbunga-bunga pada awalnya.

"Tapi kan tetap saja apa yang tertulis di atas kertas itu adalah perintahnya kan? Bukan nya begitu Kise?" kata Aomine yang tentu saja tidak terima bila Kise sang (calon)kekasihnya itu melakukan Pocky Games dengan orang lain.

"Ahahaha iya begitu lah Aominecchi." Kata Kise dengan canggung.

"Akashi-kun setidaknya kali ini ikuti saja aturan permainannya." Kata Kuroko kalem. "Huh baiklah. Kalau bukan Tetsuya yang mengatakannya aku tidak akan mengikuti peraturannya." Kata Akashi menyerah. Satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang bisa menghentikan Akashi cuman kekasih(uke)nya sendiri, Kuroko Tetsuya. "Terimakasih Akashi-kun." Kata Kuroko dengan senyum yang manis yaang membuat seme manapun tidak tahan melihatnya termasuk Akashi.

Aomine dan Kise mulai memasukan sebatang Pocky kedalam mulut mereka dan memakannya sedikit demi sedikit. Kedua wajah pemuda ini begitu memerahnya seiiring hilangnnya jarak diantara mereka berdua. Baik Kise maupun Aomine semuannya berwajah seperti kepeting rebus. Karena sudah tidak tahan akan semua ini, Kise memutuskan batang Pocky tersebut untuk mengakhiri permainan ini.

"Baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan nanodayo. " kata Midorima

"OU-SAMA DARE KA . . . ."

"Hm aku yah rajanya." Kata Aomine disertai dengan nada malasnya. Lalu dia segera mengambil secarik kertas perintah dan membacakan tulisan yang terdapat diatas kertas tersebut "Nomor 1 rambutnya harus diikat menjadi dua dengan pita yang sudah disediakan selama permainan berlangsung."

"Nomor 1 siapa?" tanya Kuroko penasaran

"Aku nanodayo." Kata Midorima dengan wajah menunduk

_Ramalan untuk hari ini. Bagi kalian yang berzodiac Cancer, keberuntungan kalian sangat jelek bila di bandingkan dengan Scorpio. Hati-hati bila kalian bertemu dengan mereka yang berzodiac Scorpio yah. Karena kalian akan melakukan hal yang tidak terduga dari Scorpio lalu juga jangan terlalu banyak berbicara bila kalian bertemu dengan Scorpio. Dan bila didekat Scorpio ada seseorang yang berzodiac Gemini, maka Lucky Item mu akan berkurang keefektifannya. Tetapi Cancer jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan Gemini maupun Capricorn. Untuk mengimbangi kesialan Cancer bila berhadapan dengan Scorpio maka benda keberuntungan kalian adalah sebuah boneka Manekineko._

Dan kata-kata Oha-Asa terngiang dikepala Shooter Teiko ini. Dan benar saja Aomine yang berzodiac Scorpio menyuruh Midorima yang berzodiac Cancer untuk mengikat rambutnya menjadi dua dengan pita. Astaga sungguh Badluck. Lolos dari perintah dari sang Emperor Kiseki no Sedai eh malah kena perintah yang lebih memalukan dari Ace Kiseki no Sedai.

Lalu Midorima mengikat kedua rambutnya dengan karet rambut yang entah darimana dia dapatkan lalu mengikatkan kedua pita yang terdapat diatas meja tersebut dirambutnya. Aah andai saja Takao melihat ini dia pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak tetapi sayang inikan versi Tsunderima –salah- Midorima sewaktu dia SMP dan belum bertemu dengan Takao Kazunari yang selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Shin-chan'.

Ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh para anggota Kiseki no Sedai ada yang sama maupun berbeda. Misalnya saja, Kuroko hanya berwajah datar-datar saja seolah apa yang dia lihat adalah sebuah hal yang biasa, Kise sedang menahan tawanya melihat penampilan dari Shooter Teiko itu, begitu pula dengan Aomine yang melakukan hal sama seperti Kise lakukan, Akashi sudah pasti dengan sebuah senyum yang entah apa artinya, Murasakibara hanya melihat itu dengan tatapan malasnya sambil memakan kudapannya yang lain yang dia bawa.

"Aomine kubalas kau nanti nanodayo." Kata Midorima yang tertular dengan sifat Akashi yang duduk tepat disebelahnya.

"Hm? Memangnya aku salah apa?" tanya Aomine yang rupanya juga tertuar dengan Kuroko karena sering bekerjasama dengan Kuroko selama berada didalam lapangan basket.

Tanpa menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Aomine mereka memulai lagi permainan mereka.

"OU-SAMA DARE KA . . . "

"Heh aku rajanya nanodayo." Kata Midorima penuh dengan kemenangan berharap bisa membalas Aomine. Dan Midorima mengambil secarik kertas perintah dan membacakannya "Mereka yang mendapatkan nomor 3 dan 5 harus ber-crossover (sifat, perilaku, kebiasaan hingga cara berbicara mereka) dengan sang Raja selama 3 hari." "Apa-apa'an ini nanodayo?! Siapa yang menuliskan hal ini hah?" teriak Midorima frustasi akan nasibnya kali ini.

"Ano Midorimacchi, aku yang menulisnya." Kata Kise

"Argh itu semua gara-gara kau Aomine!" kata Midorima yang nyeleweng dari topik awal

"Hoaaamz apa?" tanya Aomine yang baru saja bangun tidur karena teriakan dari Midorima

"Cih aku benci dengan Scorpio karena keberuntungan ku lebih jelek dibandingkan dengan dia." Lanjut Midorima

"Kalau Keberuntunganmu jelek, kenapa kau salahkan aku? Salahkan Oha-Asa mu itu Midorima. Cih mengganggu acara tidurku saja karena teriakan tidak pentingmu itu." Kata Aomine lalu melanjutkan mimpi indahnya.

"Cih. Lalu siapa nomor 3 dan 5?" tanya Midorima

"Aku/Aku-ssu." Jawab Kuroko dan Kise bersamaan

"Wah Aka-chin, kekasih mu itu *nomp nomp* jadi cosplay apa?" tanya Murasakibara

"Hmm mana aku tau. *ckris*" jawab Akashi

"Ano . . . Eto . . Kita akan menjadi cosplay apa?" tanya Kise yang berharap semoga ini 'normal'

"Bagaimana kalau Magi saja." Kata seseorang yang berusaja masuk kekantin.

"Hah? Momoicchi? Bukannya kau tidak bisa kumpul yah?" tanya Kise keheranan

"Yah karena aku melakukan 'sesuatu' yang tidak bisa ditunda." Jawab Momoi dengan latar belakang berbunga-bunga

"Heh pasti tentang dounjishi ataupun semacam hal yang berbau Fujoshi." Tebak Aomine

"Hehehehe Dai-chan memang perhatian sekali denganku." Kata Momoi yang membenarkan apa yang barusaja dikatakan oleh Aomine. "Tapi tenang saja Ki-chan, aku tidak akan merebut Dai-chan darimu kok. Justru aku akan mendukung hubungan kalian berdua. Hehehe . . " Kata Momoi

"Apa maksudmu itu Momoicchi?!" teriak Kise yang walaupun terdengar moe tetapi tetap saja dapat menulikan telinga orang-orang yang berada didekatnya.

"Urusai yo/Urusai nanodayo, Kise." Teriak Aomine dan Midorima bersamaan –yang kebetulan berada di sebelah kanan dan kiri pemuda blonde ini. Dan yang diteriakin langsung saja bungkam.

"Hmm Magi yah. Aku belum pernah mendengar itu." Kata Kuroko dengan polosnya

"Magi itu judul dari sebuah anime yeng menceritakan seorang yang menguasai seluruh ilmu sihir yang dapat menciptakan dunia yang disebut dengan Magi berpetualang dengan calon raja dari sebuah negara yang dipilih oleh Magi tersebut." Jelas Momoi

"Ah begitu. Lalu kalau Magi aku jadi siapa?" tanya Kuroko meminta pendapat Momoi.

"Eto, siapa saja yang 'terkena' perintah ini?" tanya Momoi. Lalu Kuroko, Kise dan Midorima mengangkat tangan mereka dan menunjukan tongkat yang mereka ambil. "Tunggu dulu, Midorin kan Raja kenapa harus ikutan?" tanya Momoi yang keheranan. Midorima memberikan kertas perintah yang dia ambil kepada Momoi.

"Oh begitu yah. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau Tetsu-kun jadi Ren Hakuryuu, Midorin jadi Sinbad, dan Ki-chan jadi Judal. Bagaimana?" kata Momoi menentukan character yamg akan mereka mainkan dalam tga hari kedepan.

"Hah?" kata mereka bersamaan –kecuali Kuroko

Pada keesokan harinya mereka bertiga memulai aksi mereka menjalankan perintah –yang entah siapa penulis dari perintah laknat ini. Dimulai dari Kuroko yang berpura-pura sebagai Ren Hakuryuu, Kise sebagai Judal, dan sang Ou-sama dalam game tersebut –Midorima menjadi Sinbad. Semua murid-murid disekolah merasa keheranan terhadap sikap dan tingkah lau mereka bertiga.

Dimulai dari Kuroko yang membawa pedang milik Hakuryuu dan diatas kepalanya tedapat seperti sebuah mahkota kecil dan rambutnya berubah menjadi HITAM. Kuroko yang biasanya bermuka datar dan tanpa ekspresi sekarang menjadi –sedikit- berekspresi seperti Ren Hakuryuu. Dan membuat semua anggota tim basket Teiko tercengang adalah Kuroko menangis karena tidak bisa men-shoot bola. Akashi saja sampai tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya. Kekasihnya yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya yang merupakan pemain bayangan karena kemampuannya dalam Passing, Anggota Kiseki no Sedai ke enam, bernomor punggung 15, dan selalu bermuka datar –kecuali di depan dirinya sendiri tentunya, **menangis karena tidak bisa men-shoot bola dan menjadi pria yang cengeng**? Bukannya itu sudah biasa yah? -tentu saja cengengnya tidak termasuk dalam hal ini-. Benar-benar keajaiban dunia ke 8. Oh demi semua gunting yang dimiliki oleh Akashi, dia begitu menjiwai karakter dari Ren Hakuryuu yang dikatan oleh gadis berkepala permen karet itu.

Lalu Kise Ryota yang menjadi Judal. Kise juga mencat rambutnya menjadi hitam –meskipun dia terlihat semakin keren dan membuat semua fansnya pingsan seketika karena ketampanan dirinya- dan membawa kunai kecil ditangannya **kemana-pun. **Oh demi semua Maiuboku Murasakibara, Kise yang memiliki sifat dere-dere alias manja menjadi seperti Akashi yang selalu membawa guntingnya tetapi bedanya Kise selalu membawa sebuah kunai kecil ditangannya. Aomine yang dekat dengan Kise mulai merasa ada yang salah dengan kepala si rambut kuning ini dan bahkan sifatnya pun berubah mirip seperti Akashi yang Yandere yang membuat Aomine ketakutan bila dekat dengan –calon- kekasihnya ini.

Dan yang terakhir sang Ou-sama alias Midorima Shintarou. Midorima menggunakan segala wadah besi seperti milik Sinbad dalam anime Magi tersebut –dan dipastika itu tidaklah bisa dibilang ringan. Bisa ditebak bagaimana jengkelnya pemuda yang sangat mempercayai ramalan dari Oha-Asa. Dia juga dilarang membawa Lucky Item nya selama 3 hari berturut-turut sesuai dengan apa yang dituliskan dalam kertas perintah tersebut. (Poor Shin-chan~#dilempar)

**~ The End ~**

Kyaa~ Akhirnya aku dapat ide untuk menyelesaikan bagian ending dari fict ini nanodayo#lompat-lompat.

Gomenasai bagi para penggemar dari Midorima (termasuk saya sendiri) saya bikin seperti ini.

Habisnya aku benar-benar dapat ide ketika aku lihat Kuroko no Basuke episode 14, setelah bertanding melawan Shutoku lalu Seirin makan Okonomiyaki terus ketemu sama Kise, Kasamatsu, Takao dan juga Shin-chan alias Midorima nanodayo.

Wajah jengkel yang aku tulis itu wajah Midorima waktu Okonomiyaki yang dibuat oleh Takao untuk Kasamatsu jatuh tepat diatas kepalanya itu nanodayo . . .

.

Midorima : Heh berani sekali kau mwmbuat Fict dimana kau benar-benar sial hanya gara-gara Aomine dan juga pemuda berisik itu nanodayo!

Hikari (Author) : Shin-chan, sekali-sekali aku ingin bikin kaya gini nanodayo. Lagipula akukan termasuk Fansmu, jadi aku bikin tidak lebih parah daripada ini~

Akashi : Hmm kalau lebih sadis daripada ini, akan lebih seru

Murasakibara : Aka-chin, berarti semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai –termasuk kau sendiri juga kena loh *nomp nomp*

Akashi : Heh siapa yang berani dengan ku maka *ckris* akan aku tambah latihannya menjadi 5x lipat *ckris*

Hikari : Silahkan saja *ckris*. Akukan tidak termasuk dalam hal ini khukhukhu~ (tidak hanya kau saja yang punya gunting Akashi-kun~ kau lupa aku selalu membawa guntingku kemana saja?)

Akashi : Memang benar *ckris* maka semua Pocky dan juga keripik kentangmu akan kubuang semua *ckris*

Hikari : Hiks Hiks Hiks . . . Hueeee Tetsu-chan~#nangis dibelakang Kuroko

Kuroko : Akashi-kun, kau tidak seharusnya membuat seorang gadis menangis. Nah Hikari-san, jangan menangis lagi yah#smile

Hikari : Ha-hai . . . Hiks

Akashi : Hoi! Menjauh kau dari Kekasih ku, baka!#jauh'in Kuroko

Hikari : Tenag saja Sei-chan, aku tidak tertarik dengan bocah biru itu kok. Aku sih lebih tertarik dengan Shin-chan~

Midorima : #blush

Kise : Wahahaha baru kali ini aku melihat wajah blushing dari Midorimacchi

Aomine : Urusai na Kise!#tidur lagi

.

Terimakasih sudah membaca nanodayo . . .

Akhir kata . . .

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please~ . . . .


End file.
